numberlemonfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:MrYokaiAndWatch902/News Draft
It has been a while since I've posted news on my smash game. Might as well post news on it now, but hey... you guys know me; you guys would just ignore me, right? Right. This game will contain nearly every character from Super Brawl and stuff, fighting together for their LIVES. It's a ridiculous amount of characters, it's... Well, unfortunately, I'm not sure about the title for now. I am trying to make it not TOO weird, but at the same time try and not sound too bland. I'm trying to not try and directly copy your guys ideas (after all, be your own you). Since I'm literally unsure on what the game should be called (it's hard to think of good names after all), let's just call this thing Super Fantendo Smash Bros. for now until someone actually points out a good name. Now let's actually start this. Fighters So about the fighters! Most of them you've seen before but some are actually new additions never seen in a smash game. First one up? Tank! From Shellshock, this one's interesting. Unlike any other traditional Smash character, it instead utilizes an entirely different play style; it can't dash, but it can move on trends. It also plays like in Shellshock; there is crates which drop from the sky sometimes which can refill your items or even give you a temporary buff to play around with! Or not a temporary buff, but probably a teleport. Whatever it is, Tank has to utilize things from rolling Rollers to bounce and boomin' One-Bounces. Don't worry, it has infinite Shots in case it runs out of all of those! Next up is Peacock! The SkullGirl, not the type of peacock you'd see in real life, for clarification! For her specialty, it's not known (well at least now) but... hey, she's ready to gun you down (along with Avery) if you're not careful. And unlike many characters, she has BLOCKBUSTERS. That's just the same as Smash Charges, except you gain them by... umm... I don't know how to do blockbusters. Maybe by doing some fancy combo moves you build your Blockbuster up? Yeah, that for now! Let's see Cuphead brawl Peacock now...! Or Lincoln Loud. Now one of the characters which is technically new but returns from Fantendo Smash Bros. is Voidmato. Exotoro... it's free-to-use, ain't he? Ain't that boy? There's no gimmicks other than that the ranged weapons he picks up are 2x powerful. Too bad I sometimes screw up personality, so here's the jist; if he uses some power-up thingie, he acts much more... well, umm, drunk? Ah fudge. Anyways, if he eats a power-up, he spazzes more on his quotes and stuff. That's visual, though. Naturally, also, a few fighters are getting moveset reduxes! Either because their movesets are too cloned (Toon Link) or their history isn't well represented (Mario). I am trying to reduce the clone and echo fighter rate to oblivion. That means Daisy is FINALLY a creative character than a straight-up echo fighter of Peach. Seriously, though, it makes me wonder why Daisy has to just be an echo of Peach every time I think of it. Bad history representation. The New Mechanics Smash Charges. That's the whole mechanic, but if I call the game "Super Smash Bros. Charged", I'd feel pretty uncreative and like a name thief. Because that name got taken. It's a struggle on thinking names... maybe Super Fantendo Smash Bros.? Whatever. Back to the topic. Smash Charges replace the whole "Smash Ball" mechanic and are more or less interesting. It's like in PlayStation All-Stars Battle Royale, except you smash Smash Balls to charge it up. There's three levels, going up to three, unless you have a spirit. That's going to be talked about later though. So anyways, you know what it is; Charge 1 is the least powerful while Charge 3 is the most powerful. Some smash fighters still retain their final smashes but some are literally changed. For example, Super Sonic is now a really OP Charge 3 final form Final Smash rather than an extremely weak "let's fly around the stage and hurt opponents we make contact into" thing. And no more copying, Zero Suit Samus! And Octopus (Game & Watch) is no longer some of this crud flying around hurting people with tentacles. It's... Game & Watch summoning an octopus to thrash opponents around with. Or slap with tentacles. I'm clearly not sure. It's big though. Another new mechanic is status aliments! You say there were already some? Well, not good enough! Well anyways these are actual status aliments which have various effects; sometimes, you can move faster and have better traction. Sometimes all your shields are perfect. On the much more negative side, sometimes, you're pretty much frozen in an ice block. And sometimes... well, uhh, you're running around ON FIRE. Yes, some fire is too hot to handle even that logic can be broken at any moment. Another mechanic is counters. Because I do not wanna rip off anybody... there's going to be some counterattacks which are executed in certain manners.. They are: air lashes, roller brawls, and parry punches. Note that some aren't punches and some aren't lashes. Some are counterattacking with lotsa projectiles or something like that. The New Mechanics ??? Category:Blog posts